Talks Machina Episode 102
| Image = TM_102.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Sam Riegel and Matthew Mercer. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 102 | GnSNum = C2E53a | Airdate = 2019-03-05 19:00 PST | Runtime = 1:03:55 | VOD = https://critrole.com/qtvideo/talks-machina-discussing-c2e53-cornered/ | Podcast = https://critrole.com/podcast/talks-machina-discussing-c2e53-cornered/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the one hundred and second episode of Talks Machina. Matthew Mercer and Sam Riegel discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * @SadCypress: Matt, how do you shape such an important NPC such as Yeza, or folks like the Briarwoods last campaign, in a way that takes from the players' conceptions but builds into your own world building? * @KimaButch: Matt: what was going through your head when you decided to make "several kobolds in a trenchcoat" a character? * @Adiraagt: Sam: Nott had a quick turn-around from desperately trying to find her husband to having a crush on the super hot minotaur. How much of that was Nott having a crush and how much of that was Sam thinking it'd be funny? * Jane-Holly Meissner: Sam: If anything happened to Caleb, who would, in Nott's mind, be the new leader of the group? * @SerPounce_A_Lot: Matt, if Beau had won the brawl would Dairen's sic true form have been revealed? If so, does that make Dairen sic a little reckless? * Gif of the Week: Kelly Joule aka @kellyjoule's gif of Travis' reaction to Madam Musk. * @MaryPenelope1: Sam: Nott's been pretty focused on finding and rescuing Yeza. Has she given any thought to how he might react to her when they find him, or is she trying not to think about that right now? * @Hatch867: Matt: How much fun were you having with a monk using stunning strike constantly? * @ChristianConn18: Sam: Does Nott still get the "itch"? If so was trying to steal the diamond back from the fight ring related to that or was it knowing how important it may be for Jester's spells in getting Yeza back safely? * SageandGinger: Matt: What was Dairon thinking when Beau & co walked into the Four Corners? What about when 'drunk' Fjord tried to get on her good side by badmouthing Beau? Did she believe they'd never met before? * Waricc: Sam: Has Nott's opinion on goblins changed at all now that you have seen for the 2nd time a more civilized version of them? * Fan Art of the Week: Cait May aka @caitmayart's drawing of the Mighty Nein in the style of Marjorie Pickthall's "Daisy Time". * @Gregzilla01: Matt: Where in the name of holy creepiness did that Madam Musk voice come from? And did you plan for it to give everyone nightmares, including Travis? * Raymond E Walter: MatSam: is Nott's penchant for finding the best in people a reflection of her hope that people see through her gobliness and are able to see her true self underneath? Is her ribbing of Fjord her attempt to show him that she knows he is not what he is trying to appear to be? * @2impostors: Matt: If you had to pick just one—what have you missed most about DMing for Vox Machina? * @HeyItsCena: Sam: As of TMe102's airing it will have been 45 days since the Search for Grog taping and I have to ask: how are the mutations coming along? You know, the ones that must have come with drinking from that most tainted of mugs. * @Northern_Goblin: Matt: How long have you wanted to throw shade on Vox Machina for letting Grog have the Deck of Many Things? * @Leigh574: Sam: How did it feel to be singing inspirations again? * @ZemnianCritter: Matt: How long before the actual Search for Grog did you decide Percy was going to actually lose his arm? * Andrew Matney: Matt: Did you take Liam and Ashley's components because of the ease in which they were able to navigate Pandemonium, or was it always your plan to do so? * Kreptyne: Sam: When you attempted to wipe Grog's memory, was that to keep the timeline of him waking up and not knowing what happened at the end of 115, or just Scanlan being Scanlan? * Chesari: Both: In The Search for Grog, Trinket's line "I can carry him" was so moving. After all the discussion of leaving him behind, isn't it wonderful that Trinket was the one to free Grog and unleash him on the empyrean in the final battle? Quotations * Matt: "Thirst away guys. Apparently I know your type!" * Dani: "Please tattoo the word 'slash' on your body." * Matt: "Jesus Christ Sam, what the fuck is wrong with you!" * Matt: "Travis, what the fuck did you do?" External Links References Art: